The Hunter Always Gets His Way
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Aubrey wants to have a night alone with all of the Bellas, one-on-one, to get to know them better. Stacie is last and her and Aubrey click, then have sex."


This acapella season was going to be tough for Aubrey. On top of having to redeem herself from Pukegate, the Bellas had to replace eight members and teach them how to sing music and behave like Bellas.

Somehow, she and Chloe got enough girls with decent voices to audition.

The first rehearsal was less than ideal. On top of having limited experience in acapella, it was clear that the girls had no cohesion as a group. In an attempt to fix this, Aubrey brought a sign up sheet to the second practice with eight Saturdays on it, each new Bella had to spend a Saturday night sleeping over at Aubrey's apartment.

Some of the sleepovers were better than others. Fat Amy kept Aubrey laughing, while Lily just creeped her out, and Beca just unnecessarily obstinent.

It was eight weeks later and the Bellas were looking great, they would definitely win Nationals and the night of the last sleepover with Stacie who initially refused to sign up saying, "The Hunter can't take Saturday nights off."

After threatening the brunette with an extra hour of cardio for the group, she agreed to sacrifice a bar night sleeping over at Aubrey's for fear of the other Bellas murdering her.

The night didn't get off to a good start when Stacie showed up an hour late and didn't have a pillow or blanket with her as Aubrey had instructed.

"Come on Stacie, I know you're mad that I made you sacrifice a night out, but could you have at least been on time and brought things for sleeping on the couch?"

Stacie was officially pissed off at this point. "First of all, I was late because my chemistry study group went late and second, I thought you were joking about the couch. What size bed do you have?"

"It's a queen," Aubrey said, confused by the question.

A smile spread across Stacie's face. "Perfect, I'll sleep with you."

"Um, what?" Aubrey asked in confusion.

"We're having a sleepover. Your bed is bigger than a twin. We're doubling up. It would be weird if we didn't," Stacie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Aubrey tried to think of an argument against the gorgeous brunette sleeping with her, but gave up quickly when she realized that any excuse she tried would make her look weird and decided to let it go.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Stacie asked with faux enthusiasm as she crossed her arms over chest.

"You're the guest so it's whatever you want, except going to a bar or a party," Aubrey quickly added when she saw Stacie started to suggest going out. "It kind of defeats the whole point of getting to know each other."

"Ugh, what's thee to do besides go out on a Saturday night?" the brunette asked as she dramatically fell over the back of the couch.

Aubrey took a deep breath before sitting at the end of the couch opposite Stacie's head. "Well, a lot of the girls have wanted to watch a movie, or read _Cosmo_ , or just talk over a glass of wine."

"Make it E! Network and a glass of wine and we've got a deal." Stacie negotiated.

"Really Stacie? Are you sure you want a manicure from me after just having paid for one? I'm not very good at them," Aubrey said sheepishly.

"Oh I know, I'm going to give you one." Stacie said as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom to find everything she would need.

The blonde was about to protest when she realized that this was the only way she was going to get Stacie to have any form of fun and potentially open up to her, so she let out a sigh of defeat as she made her way to the fridge to get a bottle of wine. "What kind of wine do you want?" Aubrey called to Stacie.

"Merlot if you have it, please!" Stacie called back.

Aubrey's eyebrows raised in surprise but grabbed the bottle and opened it before pouring two glasses.

Stacie emerged a few minutes later with the box containing all of Aubrey's nail care productions. The brunette set the box down before picking up her wine glass, giving it a small swirl before taking a sniff followed by a small sip. "Australian?" She asked as she eyed the glass curiously.

Aubrey looked at the bottle before confirming the brunette's suspicion. "How did you do that?" The blonde asked, completely fascinated at what she had just witnessed.

"My dad's an Advanced Sommelier studying to become a Master so I kind of grew up around wine and learned some things," Stacie said casually as she sat at the table.

"Wow, that's really cool," Aubrey said as she sat in the chair next to the brunette. "Maybe you could teach me how to taste wine sometime," the blonde said hopefully.

Stacie smiled, "I think that could be arranged. I don't know a whole lot, but I can definitely teach you what I know."

The girls let a small smile pass between them at finally finding some common ground on something other than the Bellas. "So why don't you pick out a color and then we'll get started," Stacie suggested, wanted to break the strange silence that had fallen over the apartment.

Aubrey did as she was told while Stacie turned on the TV and immediately flipped to E!, watching on the couch until Aubrey said she was ready.

"Dark red?" Stacie asked in a suggestive tone. "Does someone have a hot date coming up?"

"The blonde blushed, "No, I'm focused on the Bellas right now. I haven't really had a chance to even think about dating."

"Mhm, whatever you say," Stacie teased as she shook the small bottle and grabbed Aubrey's left hand to start. "So, when was the last time you had a boyfriend?" The brunette asked casually.

"Um, I haven't been in what I would consider a real relationship since high school when I had time. I've dated a little here at Barden but nothing serious."

Do you regret it?" Stacie asked as she blew on the hand she had just finished before moving to the other one.

The question caught Aubrey off guard. The plan had always been: go to Barden, join the Bellas, get good grades, and get into law school. "From a practical side, no. I'm going to graduate with a degree in political science debt free and head to New York City in a few months to start law school and all of that is really great. I do wish that I would have done a little socializing outside of the Bellas. When I look back at my college experience, I don't have any crazy party stories because I staying in to study.

Stacie's head shot up and locked eyes with Aubrey. "You've been to a party, right? You just haven't personally done anything crazy at one."

A small blush spread across Aubrey's shook her head no. The brunette stood up out of her chair, Aubrey's hand only half painted. "Nope, it's official. We're going out tonight. I will not let you graduate without going to a true college party."

"It's really fine, if I wanted to go to a party I would have gone to one. I get invited, I just don't go." Aubrey said in an attempt to move Stacie off of the idea.

The brunette locked eyes with the blonde. "It's not about getting wasted or picking someone up. I want to take you because it is a unique experience that you can only have during a four-year period. Yes, a lot of people part-take in that experience regularly, but you haven't. Do you really want to be talking to co-workers about the wild nights you had in college and not be able to contribute anything because you never did anything crazy?"

"I've had crazy nights!" Aubrey said defensively.

Stacie raised an eyebrow, not believing the blonde. "Do tell. I'd love to hear about the wild nights Aubrey Posen has had at Barden University."

"There was the fight after Regionals and crashing in Beca's room until she got released."

"Ok, that's Beca and Fat Amy's story, we were just there. Try again. If you can."

Aubrey went silence and looked into her lap. Stacie nodded in satisfaction. "Just like I thought. I'm going to finish your nails and then we're going to get ready and we are going to a party for at least an hour and having at least one drink. Understood?" Stacie asked in a tone that told Aubrey that these terms were not negotiable.

The blonde nodded as she offered Stacie her unfinished hand. When it was done and dried, Aubrey started making her way to her room, followed closely by the taller girl. "Um Stacie, what are you doing?"

"Helping you pick out an outfit," The brunette said casually.

"Stacie, I am 22 years old, I am perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes." Aubrey snapped back, making no effort to hide her satisfaction over the whole situation.

The brunette took a step back and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine. Go pick out an appropriate outfit for a college party. If I approve, we go. If not, I get to choose. Understood?"

Aubrey wasn't sure why she continued to agree to Stacie's ideas, but she once again found herself nodding her understanding.

Five minutes later, Aubrey opened the door to reveal her outfit choice: a pair of short shorts that were usually reserved as a beach cover up, a taking top with a design around the breast plate, and wedge heels. "Damn Posen," Stacie said as she gave the blonde a once over. "I never would have pegged you as the type of girl who knew how to dress to be the hottest girl at a party."

The blonde blushed and ducked her head at Stacie's version of a compliment. "This is something I'm comfortable enough in that I figured would get your approval. I didn't want to leave my outfit up to you."

Stacie ignored the slight dig to focus on teasing her captain. "You mean there's sluttier stuff in there?"

"No!" Aubrey exclaimed defensively. "But I know that you'd find a way to make it slutty."

"What can I say? It's one of my God given talents." Stacie said in a tone that was far from humble. "Now let's get going while parties are still in full swing. There's no point in going if it's dying down."

"Wait, don't you have to change?" Aubrey asked, doing anything she could to delay their departure.

"Nope, when you have boobs and legs like mine, almost any outfit can pass as a going out outfit. And this isn't about "The Hunter" remember? We're going so you can honestly say you've been to a college party. Now let's go. My friend Liam just texted me and said there's an awesome party at XO1."

Once again, the blonde didn't bother arguing with the brunette. The sooner they left, the sooner they could come back and continue with the evening as planned.

The girls could hear music blaring before they even entered the building and it only got louder as they rode up the elevator. When they were outside of the door that was the source of all of the noise, Aubrey took a deep breath to steady her nerves before nodding to Stacie that she was ready.

Aubrey's eyes immediately went wide at what she saw. There was girl lying on the island letting numerous people do body shots on her. A door from God knows where was being used as a beer pong table by people who could barely stand, but could miraculously still get a small white ball into a solo cup. In there corner, there was a guy covering his groin area while a girl's legs were peaking out of a blanket covering his groin and her upper body.

Stacie immediately saw what Aubrey did and started urging the blonde further in. "To your first, and probably last, college party!" the brunette stated enthusiastically as she shoved plastic cup into Aubrey's hand before downing her own cup.

The blonde threw down her drink as fast as possible in an attempt to keep herself from tasting the concoction. It wasn't until she took the last gulp that Aubrey realized that she actually liked what she was drinking. "What is this? It's delicious and I want another."

Stacie couldn't help but laugh. "It's called jungle juice. Are you sure you want another? It may taste like punch but it's actually pretty potent." The look on the blonde's face told Stacie everything she needed to know and immediately went back for refills.

While at the giant container, Liam runs up to Stacie. "Stace, thank God you're here. There's a girl who keeps trying to get me to go home with her because I nodded at her. Can you please help me out?"

Without even thinking about it, the brunette grabbed her friend's face and pulled him in for a short, but heated kiss. When they pulled apart, Stacie shot a glare to the awe-struck girl her friend had been referring to and mouthed, "Mine".

"Thanks Stace, you're the best!" Liam exclaimed in relief.

"No problem, now if you wouldn't mind, would you pour me a glass of jungle juice? I have to get this back to Aubrey."

The young man's eyebrow shot up, his nonverbal way of telling her that he knew she was bullshitting him. "Friend? I've heard you use a wide range of words to describe Aubrey and to the best of my memory, 'friend' was never one of them."

Stacie shrugged. "She's gotten better in the last few weeks. I think most everyone knowing the routine and being able to dance has pushed that stick at least part way out of her butt. And when we were talking at her place, she was actually really cool and easy to talk to."

"Do my ears deceive me or does Stacie Conrad have a crush?" Liam teased, earning a shove from the brunette.

"I don't have a crush, I'm immune to them. I'm just saying I don't dread seeing her anymore." Liam just gave his friend an unconvinced look until she finally came clean. "Fine, she's officially on 'The Hunter's' hit list."

"That's my girl! Now where is the infamous Aubrey?" Liam asked while looking around the party, trying to find her based on the description Stacie had given him.

The brunette got distracted before she could even start looking for the blonde when a group of people started chanting "Keg stand! Keg stand! Keg stand!" To Stacie's surprise, the person they were cheering on was Aubrey. "Um, found her," Stacie said to Liam and pointed over at the keg.

" _That's_ the 'uptight, reincarnation of a Hitler Youth' you're always complaining about?" Liam asked in disbelief as he watched the blonde continue for another 30 seconds before walking over to them.

"It was like pulling teeth getting here and she's never been to a college party, how was I supposed to know she was a keg stand prodigy?" Stacie sniped back before Aubrey made it back over to them.

"Did I do good?" The blonde asked excitedly as she took the cup from Stacie's hand and took a big gulp.

"If keg stands was an Olympic sport, I'm pretty sure you'd qualify," Liam praised.

Aubrey shot him a curious look before Stacie cut in, "Aubrey, this is my friend Liam, the guy who told us about the party. Liam, this is Aubrey, captain of the Bellas."

The two shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before Aubrey blurted out, "Is he they guy I saw you making out with earlier? Because I thought I was very clear that this was a girl's night, no boys." Aubrey said as she attempted to sound authoritative through her buzz.

Stacie and Liam briefly looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "Yes, we did kiss earlier, but it's completely platonic. We've known each other since we were kids and are super close."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to insinuate anything that might make you two uncomfortable," Aubrey said in embarrassment as a small blush spread across her cheeks.

"No worries, it's hard to make us uncomfortable around each other," Liam said casually. "It's kind of hard to do considering we lost our virginities to each other."

The brunette immediately smacked her friend in the chest before rolling her eyes. "He just loves to remind me that I used to think that we were meant for each other when we were 15, before I realized that I'm not into commitment, especially from someone who's basically family."

Oh good. I didn't want to find out you have a boyfriend or something half an hour before I plan on taking you home and fucking your brains out." Aubrey said.

Liam and Stacie's jaws dropped at how forward what the normally reserved blonde had just said.

After a moment, Stacie recovered enough to form a coherent thought. "I think I'm gonna head back to Aubrey's place. I'll talk to you tomorrow." The brunette said, never taking her eyes off of Aubrey.

"Totally understand. Tell 'The Hunter' I said get it." Liam called after his friend as she pulled her captain out of the party to head back to the blonde's apartment.

As badly as she walked to get started on the walk back, Stacie waited until they were back at Aubrey's apartment and she was locking the door.

The blonde barely had time to turn around before her lips were being attacked and she was being pushed up against the door. For a moment, all they did was make out until Stacie broke it to whisper. "You want to fuck my brains out?"

Aubrey nodded, her eyes still locked on Stacie's lips. The brunette smirked. "I don't think you have it in you, but by all means, feel free to prove me wrong.

All Stacie heard was a growl before she felt lips on hers and she was being pushed back towards Aubrey's bedroom as strong, confident hands grabbed the hem of her skirt and started pulling it off. The brunette didn't protest the actions as she did the same to the blonde.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, both girls were down to just their panties. Stacie was about to move to take Aubrey's off when she was pushed back onto the bed and mounted. "Still don't think I have it in me?" Aubrey whispered as she started grinding on Stacie as she grabbed the brunette's hands and trapped them above her head.

"You're talking the talk. Now let's see if you can walk the walk." Stacie said with a husk in her voice.

Aubrey took this as a challenge and immediately bent her head down to kiss the brunette again. The blonde moved her right hand from above Stacie's head down to her breast and began kneading it, earning her a little gasp.

After tending to the brunette's breasts, Aubrey licked her way down Stacie's toned stomach, making occasional patterns with her tongue until she reached the tops of her panties.

With just a thong in her way, Aubrey brought the material between her teeth before pulling them all the way off and dropping them at the end of the bed.

Aubrey couldn't help but take a moment to admire the beautiful girl in front of her soft, perfect locks splayed out on the pillow, hooded blue eyes dreamily looking back up at her, perfectly rounded breasts heaving with arousal. Before she could stop herself, Aubrey kissed Stacie again, allowing all of her pent up feelings for the brunette out.

"Bree, please. If you don't fuck me soon, I might explode," Stacie whimpered against Aubrey's lips.

Without skipping a beat, Aubrey brought her right hand down between Stacie's thighs and pushed three fingers inside of her. The brunette let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure of finally getting what she had wanted since she first laid eyes on the other girl at the Activities Fair.

The blonde didn't bother with a slow build up when she felt how wet the brunette was. Stacie's hips immediately started lifting off of the bed to meet Aubrey's hand, moaning every time they met.

Just as the brunette's walls started clamping down on the fingers moving inside of her, her hand moved to start groping her own breast, tweaking and pulling at the nipple.

Aubrey slapped Stacie's hand away before replacing the hand with her mouth as she picked up her hand's pace and used her thumb to start rubbing tight circles on her bundle of nerves.

All of the stimulation became too much for Stacie who went to flying over the edge, letting out a combination of a moan and scream of Aubrey's name as seemingly never ending waves of orgasm crashed over her.

When Stacie's walls loosened enough for her to remove them, Aubrey wiped them on the sheets before settling herself next to Stacie's spent body to cuddle her side. "How was that for 'walking the walk?'" Aubrey asked as she pecked her cheek.

Stacie could only smile, she was still too exhausted to open her eyes. "I've had a lot of orgasms in my life, but that was by far the best one. I wouldn't trade that orgasm for an unlimited supply of nail polish."

Aubrey just smiled smugly at the compliment she had just received before cuddling further into the brunette's side.

A few minutes later, when she was almost asleep, Aubrey felt Stacie shift in her arms. Before she could question it, the blonde was being straddled and a pair of soft lips were kissing hers. The brunette's hips were grinding against hers and making her panties extremely wet. "I'd be a pretty selfish lover if I didn't nothing to return the favor, wouldn't I?" Stacie asked earning a frantic nod.

The brunette immediately ripped the other girl's panties before positioning herself so their centers were lined up, legs resting between the others'. "Stacie, what are you doing?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie just thrust her hips forward a few times, each earning a moan from Aubrey. "I'm going to do that until you come harder than you ever have before, screaming my name so loud that the neighbors will be making noise complaints."

Aubrey just groaned at how hot the brunette's suggestion was. Stacie took that as her cue to start thrusting against Aubrey again.

Feeling nervous at first, the blonde just laid back and enjoyed what Stacie was doing to her. It wasn't until the brunette started moaning her name that Aubrey felt confident enough to start thrusting. This made all of the difference. Pleasure was now racing up both girls' spines at the speed and intensity that seemed impossible.

It was only a matter of seconds before Stacie and Aubrey were both spiraling into their orgasms as they screamed out the other's name

When she was done, Stacie collapsed onto Aubrey and just lay there for a few seconds while she caught her breathe before rolling off of her. "Looks where I'm going to be spending all of my Friday and Saturday nights." Stacie joked in a sing-songy voice as she pecked Aubrey's cheek.

The blonde just smiled and cuddled into the brunette before falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
